Dreams Of Reality:Unblind Power
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Naraku meant to turn Kagome & Inuyasha against each other, but when he traps Kagome & Sesshomaru, he gets a better idea! "The demon who hates humans will soon desire one and the miko who is not afraid of demons will be afraid of the one who desires her"
1. Naraku's New Plan

The butterflys had caught her attention. Jaken was supposed to be watching her, instead he had his back turned and was pouting about having to watch the child once again. Rin followed the glitter like butterfly...it was hard not to follow, it was so pretty.

----

Kagome and the Gang were traveling through a field full of flowers when the butterfly's came to them. Kagome and Shippo ran after them while Miroku Sango and Inuyasha followed, they were going that was anyway. Inuyasha had his guard up, something didn't seem right.

As soon as they came to a cave they all knew something was up. They watched as the butterfly flew in. Kagome new better as did shippo. All of the sudden Rin came running, following her loan butterfly.

"Rin don't!" Kagome yelled, but it was to late, the girl had gone into the cave. They waited for a minute thinking they would hear the child. Kagome thought it odd Sesshomaru was not around, or Jaken. Kagome started running "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called She still ran but looked back "Iv gotta get her out of there!" Soon Kagome was gone to. Inuyasha made a dash but stopped when a white bler past him. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in anger, how dare his brother pass him. Inuyasha was again about to run in,

"Inuyasha wait" Miroku said hard and Inuyasha looked back "What?" He asked.

"Maybe we should let you brother deal with this"

"You mean you want me to leave Kagome in there with that bastard"

He was shocked "No, but I assure you this is some kind of trick, no need for all of us to go running in, I think your brother can handle this"

Inuyasha looked back to the cave "I do not mean to make it sound as if you could do nothing Inuyasha, I just think it wise that we stand back, I do not feel like Kagome is in danger"

"He's right Inuyasha, this is most likely one of Nurakus puppets" Sango pointed out.

"But what if its not!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Then he will come after us as well" Miroku said, tucking his hands in his sleeves. They all looked to the cave, waiting to hear some kinda of sound.

------

Kagome hand grabbed Rin "Come on, we got to get out of here!" Kagome yelled. Kagome was for one of the first times, scared. Kagome was running with the child when she saw Sesshomaru coming at her. He stopped dead in his tracks as she ran past him. Soon they all heard deep laughter. "How interesting" The deep voice came. Kagome ran faster, she had to save the little girl. Kagome was almost at the cave entrance when she saw the black shield start to go up. Kagome slid and pushed Rin out, just before it closed, leaving her and Sesshomaru inside.

Rin fell on her hands a knees with a cry. Sango hurried to the girl "Are you alright"

"Rin has a scratch,but Rin is ok"

"Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled "Where is kagome!"

"Its a shield Inuyasha" Miroku pointed out "A very strong one" Miroku said coming close to the cave "We cant just stand here!" Inuyasha yelled "It seem to be that, thats is all we can do" Miroku spoke stepping back "We are not getting past that"

----

"Well, what do we have here" Came his evil voice "I was hoping to trap the half breed and miko together, turning the against each other would have been fun"

He laughed "Naraku" Kagome whispered, and the thing about this one...was that he was real. They could not seem him, but they both knew he was there. Kagome was still on the ground and Sesshomaru was a few feet in front of her, "But this is better, the demon who hates humans, and the miko who is not afraid of demons" Again a dark laugh "This will be even better"

He laughed long and hard and soon the green gas filled the cave. "Miko, cover your nose" Sesshomaru warned as he covered his nose with his sleeve. Poison he was used to, this was something much stronger. Kagome did as she was told but it was no use, her shirt was to thin. When she started to cough Sesshomaru slanted his eyes and made his way to her a knelt. Kagome soon found his arm stretch out in front of her face, his sleeve covering her mouth.

_why is he trying to help me? this is just like the time he saved me from the poison master_

She was beginning to think he held some sort of respect for her. Soon the whole cave was full and the evil laugh grew loud "Cover you noses all you want, you will not be able to last long, you will be over come" The laugh faded. Kagome began to cough again "Miko" Sesshomaru warned. She looked up at him, then grabbed onto the arm that was in front over, trying to press her nose further into his sleeve, but it was no use, it was getting to her "I'm, I'm sorry"

She was fading and he and her both knew it. Sesshomaru growled, grabbed the back over her neck, uncovered his nose and pressed his mouth to hers. Kagome eyes went wide, she was confused and socked. She calmed when she noticed that was not really kissing her, but breathing for her...but alas it was to late, she went limp on him. It was also to late for him, had had uncovered his mouth and began to breath for her, so he had taken in the gas from that...now they laid, with her on top of him.

----------------

_mwhaha_


	2. A Demon And A Miko Dream

_She was naked, he noted he has no shirt on. She was walking to him, her black hair the only thing covering her nipples. "Miko" he warned, he could here himself talk. "What is it Sesshomaru" she asked as came up to him. Her hands rubbed his chest and he growled "What do you think you are doing"_

_"Touching you"_

_He grabbed her hands but when he did she stepped close, her breast now touching his bare chest "Will you not take me Sesshomaru?"_

_"Woman" He growled out._

_"Here I am naked before you, will you not take me, just because I'm a human?"_

_She got on her tip toes "I am more worthy than any demon" and she pressed her lips to his, bit his bottom lip wanting in. His lets her hands go, she she placed them back onto his hair floated around her, their kiss deepened. He soon found that his hand was around her waist and they were falling back. They were on a bed, their kiss broke and she looked at him "Take me Sesshomaru"_

_---_

His eyes shot open, it was a illusion, a dream. He looked down to find her laying on him, her hands holding on tight to his clothes, she was dreaming now. He didn't move, just watched her.

---

_She was naked and looking around a all white room. But soon she felt someone turn her, she crushed to his chest, his outer layer of clothing covering them both. "Stay, do not move" He warned "Sesshomaru?"_

_He looked down at her "Are you afraid woman" He asked, she shook her head no "Not even of me?" He asked. Again she shook her head no. He then pressed his lips to hers and pulled her tight to him. When he broke the kiss she looked at him "But, but I'm human?"_

_He looked away "No, you are miko"_

_He then moved her head to the side and sucked on her neck "Is, is that not worst?" Kagome asked taking in a deep breath "I could take you miko, right here right now" He said in a low "Tell this Sesshomaru that you desire me to stop"_

_He kissed down her neck and found her breast. He waited for her to protest but she did not and he took her breast into his mouth._

_----_

Her grip on him was tight and she moan his name. Sesshomaru wondered what she was dreaming about "Miko" he said trying to wake her. But her dream was still going on "Miko" he called again but nothing. He grabbed her arms "Kagome" he growled and her eyes shot open. He could smell her arousal and he knew she was wet and he knew she was dreaming about, as he had about her. "Sess, sesshomaru?"

"It is I miko" Kagome looked around "We..we are still in the cave?"

"Yes miko" Kagome looked back at him, they didn't know what to say at this point.

"What do we have here?" Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the voice, it was kaugra, tho they could not see her. Sesshoamru was still on the ground and Kagome still in his lap. Sessshomaru growled "Naraku sent me to tell you that your dreams will not stop"

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru noticed "So what! there just stupid dreams" Kagome spit out.

"Silly miko, you will soon see, the demon who hates human will soondesire you a mere human and he will fall to your heat. Kagomes hand became more tight on his clothes and he growled. "And the miko who is not afraid of demons will soon fear that one who wants her" Sesshomaru had enough "Ridiculous" He stated and jumped up. Kagome fell hitting her elbow. Sesshomaru swiped at air but nothing. "Are you harmed?" he asked not looking back at her.

"No, just a scratch"

"Move out of the way miko"

She sat there a second before getting up and walking to him. He turned and faced the cave entrance "Take cover miko" and she hide behind him.

------

They all heard Naraku's laughter and then saw him "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and was ready to charge "Ah ah Inuyasha wait" Narakus puppet said "You know this it just a puppet, hear what I have to say"

Inuyasha growled "Or better yet see" soon a bubble appeared showing Sesshomaru kissing Kagome, or what looked like him kissing her "Its just a trick Inuyasha" Miroku warned "Ah monk you are right this is a trick, but what you see is real, he chose to do that to her, that is not the trick"

The bubble then popped. "What are you trying to say Naraku!" Inuyahsa spit out "I'm saying you might want to kill your brother...for soon he will desire her"

"What?" Sango asked shocked "The demon who hates humans will desire one, her, your miko"

Naraku how ever left the part about her being scared. "Think wise and hard Inuyasha on how to get out of this mess" then laughter and he disappeared.

Soon there was a blast at the cave and Kagome came running out with Sesshomaru behind her. Inuyasha snatched her up and glared at his brother "What did you do to her Sesshomaru!" He was angry "Inuyasha" Miroku warned but it did no good "I saved her half breed, be thankful I did that"

"You kissed her" He said pointing his finger at his brother "and you, you let him!" Inuyasha was now looking at her. She was becoming angry and they could all feel it. "Next time little brother, I will let her die"

Sesshomaru then walked away, Jaken and Rin following. They watched him leave. Sesshomaru heard the miko yell sit and felt it when the ground shook.


	3. Insult

Kagome could not believe this, HE was BLAMING her?

"No one kissed anyone Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, well that's not what I saw!" He yelled back,

"What you saw was something from Naraku baka!"

"He said it was not a trick!"

"And you believed him!"

"Yes Inuyasha me and your brother ran into the cave to Naraku JUST TO KISS IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Inuyasha growled "I'm not saying you kissed him in the cave, all I am saying is you kiss my brother!"

Now they where all dumbfounded "Inuyasha, you not making any sense" She snapped,

He turns and crosses him arms "What was saw is in the future" He said calm then spun around "That bastard kisses you and you let him!"

Ok, future made sense, BUT HER AND SESSHOMARU KISSING!?

"Inuyasha, the day your bother kisses me is the day he calls you his brother!" She yelled "It was a trick, K!"

But for some reason he was not buying it.

"Why do you care anyway" She snapped,

"What!" He snapped back,

"You have Kikyo, I am just your shard detector remember"

"That does not give you the ok to go making out with my brother!" He yelled,

All hell broke loose, Miroku and Sango backed up.

"What" Hands on her hips, Shippo hid behind a bush.

"You heard me" He said a little less confident,

"I would rather make out with your brother right here right now than to sit here and listen to you for on more minute SIT SIT SIT SIT SITE" She screamed.

Unlucky for her Sesshomaru and Rin where still close by looking for Jaken when she yelled out her little rant, it had both stopping in their tracks, Rin giggled "My Lord I think Kagome want's to kiss you" The little girl laughed and clapped "I knew my Lord would find a girlfriend!"

"Rin" He snapped and she covered her mouth, but she could not force her smile down.

"Wench you will stay away from my great Lord Sesshomaru!" They heard Jaken scream, at least they found him. Sesshomaru made his way, he wanted to grab the green toad and leave quickly. As he came back he saw her slump, but he was not yet in sight.

"Dont worry you stupid toad, I doubt your LORD even knows how to kiss" She crossed her arms and looked at the pile that was Inuyasha in the dirt "And he would not want to if he did, I'm just the shard detector to him and a dirty stinging human to Sesshomaru, they are brothers after all"

Everyone felt her sadness "I'm going home" She said in a tired whisper, then she turned and made her way into the forest. As soon as she pushed by the bushed she came upon him, sigh sighed, shook her head and kept walking, not care what he heard.

Sesshomaru and Rin watched her leave,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think you should go after her, she seemed sad" Rin spoke up,

But he turned and called for Jaken.

Kagome held in her tears, years of crying over Inuyasha had made her strong, so instead she talked under her breath about stupid dogs and made the short trip back to the well.

But her strong wall would crumble at her feet at the sight that greeted her and a sick darkness would break her very soul.


End file.
